Asal kau di sisiku
by Dantearra
Summary: Kyungsoo kecewa, mungkin terluka begitu dalam pada Kai. Chanyeol yang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya percaya pada Baekhyun dan hatinya. Ini cerita based on kejadian tgl 01 April 2016 yang lalu. Content FF ini sesuai potret yang diambil dan disebar dari mata fans dan Shipper Kaisoo dan Chanbaek.
**Asal Kau di Sisiku
**

A Short story of surprising EXO April Mop.

Casts : All exo Members and others

Disclaimer : Kejadian tgl 01 April dari Kaisoo dan CHanbaek dari mata fans.

Summary :

Kyungsoo kecewa, mungkin terluka begitu dalam pada Kai. Chanyeol yang selalu tahu bagaimana caranya percaya pada Baekhyun dan hatinya.

A/n :

Ini cerita based on kejadian tgl 01 April 2016 yang lalu. Content FF ini sesuai potret yang diambil dan disebar dari mata fans dan Shipper Kaisoo dan Chanbaek.

Hope enjoy it. Stay calm and review pleas.

-XOXO-

* * *

April Mop. Kyungsoo sangat berharap bahwa semua pemberitaan yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon beberapa saat. Tapi kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan harapan, ssemua itu benar.

 _'_ _SM has confirmed that Kai EXO and Krystal F(x) has dating.'_

Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat kuat. Untuk sesaat, dia ingin menghilang, pergi dari sesak itu.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa kalian menyembunyikan ponselku?" ujarnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu.

Sejak bangun tidur, Kyungsoo memang tidak dapat menemukan ponselnya dan hanya ada satu tersangka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang selalu kompak mengerjai Kyungsoo.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo mengerti maksud kedua sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun tidak menanyakan apapun, hanya menunggu sampai Kyungsoo yang siap berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah pesan line masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo.

 _'_ _satu pesan dari Kim Kai'_

 _"_ Kyung.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Pesan darinya?"

"Eum.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau saja yang balas Baek, aku malas."

"Geundae.."

"Tidak apa – apa."

Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti kata – kata pesan dari Kai.

 _'_ _Jangan menyudutkanku seperti itu DO Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku benar – benar kesal.'_

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah geram, "Apa maunya anak itu."

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada deretan huruf di layar itu. ENtah Kyungsoo suka atau tidak, Baekhyun mulai membaca semua pesan itu.

XOXO

 _Kim Kai_

Sat, Apr 01

05.00

Kyungie,

maksudku Kyungsoo Hyung..

Kau sudah bangun?

05.15

Hyung.. ^-^

Kau masih belum bangun

05.17

hummh?

05.45

Hyung… ,

06.00

Hyung, aku lapar :(

06.30

Ppali nawa..

06.34

Ini aku

Ponselku tadi disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

06.35

Hyung, aku lapar. :(

06.36

Apa perlu aku menghubungi kekasihmu agar dia datang dan membuatkanmu sarapan?

06.37

Hyung… :(

06.38

Waeyo ?

06.38

Kenapa kau membohongiku?

06.38

Kenapa kau tidak berterus padaku Kai?"

06.39

Apa aku bukan Hyungmu lagi?

06.39

Jadi Hyung sudah mengetahui Berita itu ?

06.40

Waeyo Kai?

06.40

Mianhae Hyung…

06.41

Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Kau tidak berbuat salah apapun.

06.41

Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Hyung,

Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi aku merasa belum waktunya

06.42

Sungguh, Hyung.. Aku ingin memberitahumu secepatnya, Tp agency bertindak lebih dulu.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mematuhinya.

06.45

Agency?

Kau ingin aku percaya bahwa ini rencana yang sengaja dibuat agency bukan?

06.45

Baiklah, aku percaya.

06.46

Aku tahu kau kecewa Hyung. Tapi aku mohon percayalah, Ini semua bukan keinginanku.

06.46

jadi, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan Kim Jongin?

06.47

Hyung, aku mohon jangan seperti Ini.

Aku mohon, percaya padku

06.48

Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, aku percaya. Lalu apa lagi?

06.49

Kau tidak seperti biasanya Hyung

Caramu membalas pesanku

Tidak seperti Hyung yang biasanya

06.49

Begitukah menurutmu?

06.50

Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa?

06.50

seperti biasa yang bagaimana maksudmu? Hyung,

Aku mohon jangan seperti ini.

06.51

Kau lebih baik memukuliku, Menendangku atau mencekikku.

Tapi tidak dengan mendiamkanku Sperti ini.

06.55

Aku tidak mungkin memukuli kekasih orang.

Bisa – bisa Krystal dan fansmu akan memukuli ku baLik.

06.56

Bisakah kau tidak membawa – bawa Namanya dalam masalah kita?

Ini masalah kau dan aku, Hyung

06.57

Aku hanya menyebut namanya, kenapa kau jadi sangat marah?

06.57

Aishh..

07.05

Jadi, maukah kau berbagi ceritamu?

07.05

Sejak kapan kalian mulai berkencan?

07.06

Apa dia bersikap baik padamu? Apa dia lebih manja darimu?

07.06

Apa dia pernah masak untukmu?

07.06

Apa masakannya enak?

07.10

Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?

07.10

Apa kalian sudah berciuman?

07.11

Ini tdak ada hubungan Dengannya. Tidak perlu membahas tentangnya

07.11

Aku tidak membahas tentang dirinya. Aku bertanya tentang KALIAN

07.12

Apa begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaanku?

07.13

Hyung, aku mohon… Bisakah kita berhenti membahas ini?

Berhenti membicarakan tentang aku dan dia?

Bisakah kita membahas tentang kita tanpa ada orang lain?

07.14

Lalu?

07.15

Aku ingin kita kembali seperti kemarin,

Bercerita dan bermain seperti biasa.

07.17

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbaikan dengan seorang penghianat.

07.17

Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo…. Aku bukan penghianat

07.18

Bagaimana kalau kusebut penipu?

07.18

Do Kyungsooo…

07.19

Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa?

07.20

Seseorang yang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan hati seseorang.

07.21

Membuat seseorang jatuh kepelukannya tapi tetap memegang erat seseorang yang lain.

07.21

Kau tahu aku melakukann banyak hal untukmu. Sekalipun aku harus mmberikan nyawaku pada dewa kematian.

Kau tahu dengan pasti aku bisa melakukan itu semua.

07.22

Tapi balasan apa yang kudapat?

07.22

kau berkencan dengannya?

07.23

Dengan seseorang yang selama ini hanya kau sebut teman?

07.23

Kau selalu mengelak setiap kusebut namanya. Kau selalu mengelak dibalik status sahabat.

07.24

Kau minta aku untuk percaya dan aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai semua kebohonganmu.

07.25

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena begitu percaya dengan kebohonganmu.

07.26

sekarang kau minta aku untuk percaya padamu lagi?

07.26

Kau pikir aku akan percaya?

07.26

setelah semua rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang kurasa?

07.27

Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti biasa?

Berpura – pura bahwa aku tidak pernah mengetahui hubungan kalian?

07.27 Kau ingin aku tertawa denganmu seperti kemarin

seolah – olah aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang lain yang namanya akan selalu dihubungkan dengamu.

07.28

Kau terlalu egois Tuan Kim

07.30

Aku tidak memintamu berpura – Pura tidak mengetahui ini, Hyung.

Tapi untuk sesaat, hanya beberapa Minggu saja, tolong lupakan semua ini.

Aku berjanji, semua akan kembali sperti sebelumnya.

07.31

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.32

Panggilan video tak terjawab

07.33

Hyung..

07.35

Jangan memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku lakukan Kim Jongin.

07.36

Selamat untuk kalian. Hubunganmu tidak akan ditentang oleh fans.

Orang tuamu pasti merestui hubunganmu dengan seorang wanita.

07.36

Berbahagialah

07.37

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.37

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.38

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.39

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.40

Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo.

07.41

Persetan dengan apa pun yang di katakan orang lain tentang aku dan kau.

07.42

Aku tidak pernah lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tidak perduli apa kau seorang Pria atau wanita.

Bersamamu Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, Sebagai Kim Jongin bukan sebagai Kai EXO.

Aku sudah cukup merasa bahagia. Hanya dengan bersamamu Hyung

07.45

Apa kau mencintaiku?

07.45

Hyung…

07.46

Jawab aku Kai

07.46

Aku..

07.47

Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu.

07.47

Hyung…

07.48

Maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu.

07.49

Jangan menyudutkanku seperti itu DO Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku

benar – benar kesal

07.50

Yak.. Kkamjong. Kenapa malah kau yang marah, ha..?!

Kau yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, harusnya dia yang marah.

07.50

Baekhyun Hyung ?

07.51

Kau keterlaluan, Kim Jongin.. *punch*

07.51

Panggilan tak terjawab

07.51

Baekhyun Hyung, tolong berikan Ponsel nya ke Kyungsoo Hyung.

07.52

Untuk apa? Apa belum cukup kau menyakitinya ?

07.52

Hyung, kau dulu pernah ada di Posisiku. Tolong mengerti aku.

07.53

Yak..jangan ungkit kejadian itu. Itu tidak sama

07.54

Ckk..kalau begitu jangan memperburuk suasana hati Kyungsoo, Hyung

07.54

Kau yang membuat mood Kyungsoo menjadi buruk. Bodoh.

07.56

Aku harus bersiap – siap. Tolong jangan hubungi aku dulu sementara waktu ini.

07.56

Hyung

07.57

Kyungsoo Hyung

07.58

Panggilan tak terjawab

08.00

Kyungsoo…

-XOXO-

Acara EXO Secret Night berlangsung dengan lancar. Seperti biasa, member EXO memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka. Begitu selesai perform, EXO yang memang tidak ada jadwal lain, memilih melakukan kegiatan individu.

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya melaju ke tepian sungan Han ditemani Baekhyun di bangku penumpang.

Chanyeol keluar beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan membawa kantung berisi makanan ringan dan minuman soda. "Ini, kau masih lapar kan?" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah roti untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya lalu mulai menggigit roti itu.

"Chan.. dulu, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela kunyahan.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, membersihkan remah roti yang menempel di ujung bibir pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa Kai sangat jahat. Aku tidak perduli, apakah dia memang benar – benar berkencan dengan Krystal atau hanya settingan yang dibuat agency. Tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo sangat kecewa." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"Aku tadi melihat video yang diambil oleh fans. Kyungsoo yang menghindari tatapan Kai. Itu pasti sangat berat untuk d.o. Aku pikir, itu hampir sama seperti kau yang dulu sempat menghindariku pasca berita waktu itu."

Baekhyun menunduk, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merasa sangat jahat, Chan. Padamu dan fans kita." Diantara remangnya cahaya lampu jalan, Chanyeol masih bisa menangkap bentuk menyerupai air mata di ujung mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Bekhyun, membelai lembut rambut pemuda itu. "Kau tidak jahat Baek. Aku tahukau hanya mematuhi perintah atasan kita. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Geundae.. Aku..salah.. menyakitimu, hiks.."suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar sesegukan.

Chanyeol menangkup leher Baekhyun, menariknya masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol di antara dada bidangnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah Baek. Tidak ada yang salah."

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun. "Hanya keadaan kita yang memang tidak bisa diterima sepenuhnya. Perasaan kita yang dianggap sebagai aib dan penyakit menjijikkan. Hanya itu yang membuat kita terlihat bersalah."

Baekhyun masih sesegukan. "Tapi kau tahu Baek,. Sejak aku mengenalmu, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus berpura-pura untuk menjadi sempurna. Apalagi saat aku tahu kau juga peduli padaku. Aku tidak peduli yang lain. Aku tidak peduli berita bohong apapun tentangmu. Aku hanya percaya padamu dan hatiku."

Chanyeol melepas Baekhyun, menatap dalam ke mata pemuda itu. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Aku percaya padamu, dan tolong percayalah juga pada hatiku."

"Maafkan aku Chan. Aku.."

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Ani.. Kau tidak bersalah, Baek. Ini bukan seperti Baekhyun-ku. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekali Baek."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun menekan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis. Kecupan yang terasa sangat lembut, bukan lumatan kasar. Keduanya menyatu dalam manisnya cinta.

"Saranghae, Park Chanyeol."

"Nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."

END.

-XOXO-

A/n :

Ini efek baper gegara berita Kaistal.

Aku ng-ship 3 OTP of EXO; Chanbaek, Hunhan sama Kaisoo.

Waktu Hunhan akhirnya harus terpisahkan jarak, sempet ragu apa Hunhan couple bisa bertahan. But it's nice to see Hunhan sampe sekarang masih kode-kodean.

Ujian kedua waktu Baekhyun dikabarin dating sama itu tu.. I hate itu a lot. Karena buat ku itu terlalu real setting-an. But you can see now, Chanbaek makin mesra, makin berani skinship-an ala org pacaran di dpan umum, makin sering kode2 an. Aku hardshippernya, barisan paling depan.

Sekarang .. Masalahnya, aku ga bisa benci sama Krystal. Tapi jiwa Kaisoo ku lebih kuat dari Kaistal. Noona kudu eottokhae ?

Terakhir, buat Kaisoo shipper tetep strong ya biar Kaisoo bisa rujuk lagi.


End file.
